


After Everything ch 14.5 - Distractions

by Ragnar__Danneskjold, SweetSinger2010



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezrabine, F/M, Fluff, Sabezra - Freeform, SweetSinger2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnar__Danneskjold/pseuds/Ragnar__Danneskjold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSinger2010/pseuds/SweetSinger2010
Summary: Sabine is frustrated that she can't finish a painting she's working on, and Ezra pops in to distract her. After shooing him away, she decides to return the favor. Pure Ezrabine/Sabezra fluff. Post-reunion. Set in the continuity of SweetSinger2010's fic "After Everything", but reads fine on its own.





	After Everything ch 14.5 - Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I wrote this little ficlet after asking SweetSinger2010 for a prompt, and this is what I came up with. It works on its own as sort of a post-reunion fic where Sabine and Ezra having been living together on Lothal for somewhere under one year. You can read it on its own, but if you really want to get the most out of it, read SweetSinger2010's fic "After Everything" first. This is written to fit into that story and this takes place shortly after Chapter 14 of that fic. And if you've read my fic "Crumbling", that is basically a prequel to "After Everything". I know it's a bit convoluted, but it works out. So like I said, you can read this as is, or as sort of a Chapter 14.5 to "After Everything" :) And in any case, go read that story. It's absolutely amazing.

Distractions

Sabine's face contorted with annoyance as she stared at the half-finished canvas. It had been so clear in her mind the night before. Inspiration, as it often does, struck her at the most inopportune time. She had been in bed with her almost-lover almost-husband, doing what a young woman tends to do with a young man she is in that stage of a relationship with, when the spark hit. She had been in a bit of a slump the past week or so since Hera, Jacen, and Zeb had left, and the first real solid idea she'd had since felt like a star going nova in her mind. But of course, other things were vying for her attention, things that she had some _very_ compelling reasons to pay attention to. Ezra was many things, but an inattentive boyfriend was not one of them. She blushed at the idea of what it would be like when they inevitably took that last crucial step.

But as much as the previous night had thrilled her, and the thoughts of what might come later did even more, Sabine of course, had totally forgotten to write anything down or even make a quick sketch of her idea. When they were finished, Ezra had fallen right to sleep, with her nuzzled contentedly in his arms. And like the lights in the bedroom, the idea had gone out too.

"Damn him" Sabine grumbled, taking a sip of tea and brushing a bit of her now brow length hair out of her eyes. That was another thing that she was getting used to all over again, and it felt like it was throwing her off her groove.

She looked at the canvas again, reaching forward with a small fan brush, then drew away.

' _No, not that'_ she thought, reconsidering the mistake she was about to make. She really should have taken the time to jot something down last night.

"Ezra I swear" she said to herself.

"What did I do this time?" A soft but masculine voice sounded from right next to her ear, causing her to drop the paint-soaked brush.

"Ezra!" Sabine shrieked, whirling on him.

"Who else?" He flashed her his stupid charming grin, something that never failed to make her heart flutter, until now. His strong jawline was marred by that ridiculous beard he was trying to grow, _again._

 _"_ Go away, I'm working" she said in a huff, not over being startled. "And will you please stop sneaking up on me like that. I know you learned some more freaky powers or whatever while you were gone, but can you not use them against me in our home? Please?"

"Geez, I thought you'd be happy to see me" Ezra said, not retreating an inch, and still trying to snake his arms around her. "You've been cooped up in here all morning. I didn't even hear you-"

"Hear me what?" She demanded, quirking her brow.

 _Singing._ He was about to say _singing._ But she still had no idea he was listening to her sing to herself in the morning, and now did not seem like the best time to let that slip.

"Wake up" he covered. "You always wake up before me, but I can usually tell when you're doing something around the house. You've been locked in here since seven. It's past noon now. What has you so worked up anyway?"

"This" Sabine said, gesturing angrily at the not-painting.

Ezra gave the work his customary knowing and appraising look, as if he were an esteemed critic, well versed in the arts. He, of course, was not.

"It looks great babe" he told her confidently.

"And that's why I never let you paint" she groused, "It looks terrible, and it's not even finished".

"Well if you're looking for some inspiration..." Ezra said, moving towards her once again "I can think of a few ways to clear your mind"

"No, that's what got me into this. It's not gonna get me out of it." She told him, sidestepping his advance and crossing her arms defensively. "And besides, I told you last night, no more of _that_ until you shave off that-" she said, pointing at his chin "whatever the hell you're calling that on your face".

"C'mon, I thought we agreed I could give it a try. I think it makes me look serious. Like Master Kenobi" Ezra wheedled.

"We _talked_ about it when you came back, and I said it has to go. It looks preposterous, and it itches whenever I kiss you or...well it's distracting." She told him. "And so are you. Out. I need to deal with this, and you need to deal with _that_ " she finished, pointing at his jaw a second time.

Ezra gave her a long moment's gaze, using the Force to get an inclination of what she was feeling at the moment. Frustration, annoyance, doubt, exhaustion. She was actually pretty flustered. It was a state he didn't see her in often, as much as he did to provoke her. In truth, half the reason he started growing the beard was just to get a rise out of her. Years ago, when they had been just friends, and even before that, he wouldn't have dared to do something just to annoy her and see her cute scowl or her delicate eyebrows scrunch together. But now that she was in love with him, it was actually pretty fun to know he could get away with so much.

But he was also no teenager, and the years, despite his best efforts to the contrary, had forced a degree of wisdom onto him. He knew where the line was, when he could put his toe just over it, and when it was best to retreat. This was the latter.

"Fine, you win" Ezra told her, putting his hands up in defeat. "Give me one last kiss with the beard, and it will be gone before you see me again. I swear."

Sabine glared at him, thinking it was another one of his tricks or pranks. She _had_ told him that his kissing privileges were on hold until he shaved, but she knew a winning hand when she saw it. One kiss was a hell of a bargain.

"Fine, one kiss. Then you're out of here. Go train or something." She conceded.

He took a step forward, only to run into her outstretched palm.

"Just one. And then you shave. Completely. Promise?" She said, making sure he knew the rules of this game. He was far too good at weaseling out of things, or _in_ to things, for her to trust that he wouldn't find some way to skirt by.

"Promise" Ezra said solemnly.

She dropped her hand, and he pulled her in close, their lips meeting passionately.

One kiss turned into many, depending on how she was counting, but she didn't _really_ mind. She hated, and loved, how he had that effect on her.

After many minutes, they finally broke apart. Sabine's face was red and flushed, her breathing labored and heart beating quickly. Ezra simply gave her a fuzzy grin.

"There. A deal's a deal. Now it's your turn" She said briskly, turning back to her unfinished work.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"For the love of-" she exclaimed, trying to turn to confront him. "You _just_ promised-"

"I know. And I will." Ezra said calmly, his previously joking manner discarded. "I just wanted to say that I love you, I have total confidence in your artistic abilities, and I know that whatever it is you come up with is going to be amazing. You've never failed at anything before, I can't really see you starting now."

Ezra let his own hands drop and he stepped away. He hadn't even taken the chance to cop a feel.

"Ezra..." She said, deflating a bit and returning his caring look.

"I'll leave you to it. I have a date with a razor, and you have another masterpiece to finish. When you're ready, I'll be outside. Com me if you need anything at all." He told her, retreating to the door. "Oh and Sabine? I was serious before. Might do you some good to take a break and clear your mind."

Sabine looked at the now empty doorway as it hissed shut, then back at her canvas.

"I love you too" she said quietly, picking up her brush once more.

XXXXX

The hot midday sun blazed through the bright blue summer sky, causing beads of perspiration to drip down his face. Ezra extinguished his lightsaber and reached down for his water bottle, taking a long and delicious pull.

"Not bad" Sabine's voice came from behind him. He of course wasn't the least bit startled. He'd sensed her standing there watching him for at least ten minutes, though he'd continued to focus on his own saber forms and hadn't looked her way since she'd arrived.

When he did however, he was actually a bit shocked. There she stood, resplendent in her full set of armor, long and vicious vibroblade in hand.

"Wow. I don't see you in that much anymore" Ezra said, taking an even more delicious drink of the sight.

"Not much reason to these days" She sauntered up to stand near.

"True. Special occasion?" He said, eyeing her, and her blade, warily.

"Just thought I'd take you up on your advice, clear my head a bit. And I can't think of a better way than kicking your ass across this field" she said, giving him a chaste peck on his now smooth face. "And I like the new look. Let's try to have it stick this time?"

"I'm a man of my word." Ezra replied, turning his cheek to kiss her full on the lips.

"Yes you are. But we have more important things to do at the moment. Up for a little friendly match? Say, first to disarm the other?" Sabine grinned wickedly. She drew her blade up to its full stature and assumed a nearly flawless Form I opening stance.

"What does the winner get?" Ezra said, his smile crooking up at the corner as he took the Form III stance his master had taught him.

"I don't know, I haven't decided what I want yet" Sabine mocked, readying for the fight.

In a flash she felt her fingers flex open and the hilt of her vibroblade soared out of her had...right into Ezra's.

"I think I'll take..." He said, looking up as if he was hard in thought.

"You'll take the couch tonight. That's cheating and you know it." Sabine said, glaring at him.

Ezra couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. She might have needled him into shaving, but his glee at pushing her buttons could never be quenched.

"Laugh it up. We'll see what happens when this is a fair fight. New rules; no Force tricks. That means no super-fast running, no lifting me up, no snatching my weapon, none of _that_ " she told him, leaving no room for discussion.

"Fine, but that means you don't get to use your jetpack, or your repulsor, or shield, or any of your other gadgets then." Ezra countered, also making sure the point was taken.

"Deal." Sabine said, and began detaching the various tools, weapons, gizmos, and armor pieces until she was clad in only her bodysuit, chest plate, and shin guards.

"You know, this has a training setting" Ezra said, holding up his lightsaber. "But I'm pretty sure _that_ doesn't".

"Scared I'll hurt you?" Sabine smirked, reassuming her stance, her own still-lethal blade humming with energy.

"Not a chance. You wouldn't dare mess this up" Ezra told her, gesturing to himself.

"Ready when you are darling" Sabine said. She locked her eyes with him and gave him a dazzling smile.

Ezra leapt, and soon the hiss and crackle of their blades filled the empty plain. When she struck, he dodged, when he attacked, she blocked. The pair traded blows back and forth, each getting more and more into the fight as the minutes passed.

Sabine had hardly even recognized the point when she was having _fun_ , but as their blades locked, faces only inches apart, she let loose a melodic laugh she could contain no longer.

Ezra deftly twisted his wrist, parrying her blade away into the dirt as he sidestepped, causing her to stumble forward. But she hadn't let go of the grip, and the game continued. Sabine recovered quickly, rolling to the side as Ezra prepared to deliver the finishing stroke, kicking out with her leg into his and knocking him onto his pack with a puff of dust.

She was on him in an instant, her blade once again locking with his as she looked down into his eyes.

"Maybe you should have let me shave for you. I could still take a little off the top if you'd like" She chided, pressing down into him and drawing her knee up to pin him down.

Ezra sensed his opening. Looping his own leg between hers, he simply muscled her over onto her back, leveraging himself until their positions were reversed.

"I think I've had enough of that for today" he said, still holding her blade back with his own. He let go of his hilt with one hand, grabbing her weapon arm by the wrist. At that point, he needed no Force enhancements to win the battle. Using nothing but brute strength, he slowly forced her hand down to her side, squeezing her wrist in just the right spot until her blade fell limply out of her hand. At the same time, he tossed his own saber to the side.

"I forfeit" he whispered, bringing his face to hers.

Sabine gasped, overcome with tension at how effortlessly he had seemed to overwhelm her when it came down to a test of strength. But another part of her found the sensation _ver_ y exciting...

She leaned up, pressing her lips into his with feverish desire, her now free hands reaching to pull him down, deepening the kiss.

"What does the winner want?" Ezra asked, tracing his lips along her neckline.

Sabine's head was spinning and she could feel every inch of him pressed into her through the thin material of her body glove.

"I want..." She began, between long breaths. "I want-"

And then it hit her. The idea. Just as it had the previous night, the secret to her elusive painting was uncovered before her mind's eye, and she could see the final form as clear as day.

"I want to finish my painting" she said, laughing. She reached up for one more kiss and began to untangle herself from his arms.

"Thanks this really helped. Maybe I should take your advice more often" Sabine said, rising to her feet and pulling him up with her. Both stood for a moment, dusting themselves off and letting their hearts return to a normal rhythm.

"Glad I could help" Ezra told her with a smile. Both discarded weapons floated into his hands. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and offered her the vibroblade.

"You're not..." Sabine began hesitantly, somewhat confused and more than a little bashful.

"Not what?" Ezra asked, gathering her armor and other weapons into his arms.

"You know...mad? That I..that we..didn't..." Sabine mumbled, looking at the ground.

Ezra walked up to stand at her side.

"We talked about that. When it's time, it's time. And right now, it's not time" he said simply, shuffling the items into one hand so he could wrap his calloused fingers around her delicate ones. "Let's go. You have some work to do. I'll get started on dinner."

Sabine gave him a sidelong glance, her eyes nearly tearing up with the sudden rush of emotion she felt for him. She wanted to say that she loved him more than life itself. That she regretted every second she wasted not by his side. That when the time came, there was not a man in the galaxy she would rather share that experience with, today and every day after.

What she said was "Just don't make another mess this time".

Somehow, he still understood _exactly_ what she meant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope ya liked it. Feel free to review! And more importantly, go read SweetSinger2010's "After Everything" fic. And the rest of her stuff for that matter. 10/10 all around. She's got a profile here and on FFnet, though the FFnet one is more up to date.


End file.
